boba_fett_open_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett, created as unit A0050, was a bounty hunter and the son of Jango Fett, who was also a bounty hunter. Boba was created by the cloners on Kamino and was physically identical to the clone troopers created for the Grand Army of the Republic, though Boba was unaltered and did not grow at the same accelerated rate as the other clones. Raised as Jango's son, Boba learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in his own right. Unfortunately, Jango was killed during the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The young Boba swore vengeance against Jedi Master Mace Windu, who killed Jango, and teamed up with a group of bounty hunters that included Aurra Sing and Bossk. Their plot to kill Windu failed, and Boba realized that he had gone too far in trying to kill the Jedi Master—but he vowed never to forgive Windu. After serving a brief prison sentence, Boba formed a team of bounty hunters and took on a number of missions. During the rise of the Galactic Empire, Boba gained a reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters. He even worked with Darth Vader on several occasions. His distinctive Mandalorian armor helped keep stories about the Mandalorians alive in the galaxy after the Empire's subjugation of the planet Mandalore. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Boba worked for Jabba the Hutt. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Boba and other bounty hunters were gathered by Darth Vader to locate Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon, hoping to use them to lure Luke Skywalker into a trap. The plot was successful, and Boba took Solo, who was frozen in carbonite, to Tatooine to collect the bounty that Jabba had placed on him. After Solo's friends in the Alliance to Restore the Republic mounted a rescue on Tatooine, a battle broke out over the Great Pit of Carkoon. Boba fought against the Rebel rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the Sarlacc. Thanks to his Mandalorian armor and iron will, Boba was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly. Back his action, Fett slowly began to his reputation as a feared bounty hunter. History Into the Sarlacc During the Battle of Carkoon, Boba Fett was inadvertently knocked into the Sarlacc by Han Solo. Escaping the Sarlacc pit Inside the Sarlacc for some time, Boba Fett was immobilized, and his armor heavily damaged by the creature's digestive system. He conversed with Susejo, who was believed to be the Sarlacc's very first victim. Susejo had somehow known Jango Fett, Boba's father, and Fett figured out that Susejo was "connected" to the Sarlacc. By goading Susejo, Fett made the Sarlacc contract around his jetpack, freeing the bounty hunter from the Sarlacc's grasp. Boba used a knife to cut away the tentacles restraining him, and he ignited his jetpack, blasting his way out of the Sarlacc's mouth. Boba Fett escaped, leaving the Sarlacc (It survived). Upon reaching the surface, Boba realized he was within a field of wreckage left over from the Battle of Carkoon. He saw the wreckage of Jabba's sail barge, and collapsed to the ground unconscious due to his injuries and lack of hydration. Later, two sandtroopers arrived and saw Boba on the ground. One of the troopers asked if they should take Fett into custody. Fett awoke just in time to take one of the troopers' blaster rifles, and shoot both of them dead. Boba then stole the sandtroopers' speeder bike and fled into the Dune Sea, to a shed where several starships were stored, including Boba's ship, ''Slave I''. However, after Fett arrived, he decided to take the ship ALC-8 instead of Slave I because the galaxy believed that he was long dead, and Fett wanted to slowly present his reemergence by doing less recognizable things, so he could take the galaxy by surprise soon enough. However, Fett had suffered injuries while inside the Sarlacc monster, including a broken arm and facial scars. Before taking the bounty on Binks, Boba travelled to Polis Massa to receive treatment. After being nursed back to health, Fett started the hunt for Binks. Shortly afterward, Malakili, Jabba's rancor keeper, feeling purposeless, set out toward the Great Pit of Carkoon, creating an ultimatum for himself: successfully tame the sarlacc, or commit suicide by throwing himself into the monster's mouth. When Malakili reached the sarlacc, he found it was injured; the Khetanna's destruction had sent burning wreckage onto the creature, partially exposing its massive body from the sand, and Jawas had slit open its stoma-tubes to scavenge weapons, armor, droids, and tools. Upon seeing the sarlacc wailing, unable to fend off pillagers and deprived of its sole purpose, Malakili empathized with the creature and wept. However, shortly after Malakili's visit, Maz Kanata, a very old Force-user and pirate, used the Force to heal the Sarlacc and persuade the Jawas to go pillage somewhere else, with success. The hunt for Jar Jar Binks Getting the target Fett was looking through his analysis computer on ALC-8, and discovered a bounty posted on Jar Jar Binks by the famed Imperial General Hurst Romodi. Fett tracked Jar Jar to Son-tuul, and he infiltrated a cantina on the planet. As he took aim at Jar Jar, the Gungan's vacuum cleaner went wild, and started sucking up a lot of things and individuals as everybody ran away. Fett chased the Bombad Gungan out of the cantina, and Jar Jar fled aboard a G9 Rigger-class light freighter with Fett in pursuit aboard ALC-8. Medical Station 2341, Hoth, and Tatooine Binks landed aboard Imperial Medical Station 2341, and proceeded to enter across a hallway. Fett followed, only to duck into the wall when a whole group of stormtroopers ran by chasing Han Solo. Then as Fett again tried to take aim, Indiana Jones ran by, followed by a large boulder that Fett could not avoid in time. Binks was fiddling with his vacuum cleaner, and inadvertently pressed the self-destruct button of the station. The medical station exploded, sending Boba and Jar Jar into the vacuum of space. Binks had been jettisoned while standing, inside a piece of wreckage, which landed on Hoth. A Tauntaun saw the wreckage fall onto the planet, and before Jar Jar knew it, an AT-AT was stomping past him. A Wampa then suddenly picked up Jar Jar and the piece of wreckage he was in, and threw him all the way to Tatooine. .]] Jar Jar and his piece of wreckage crashed onto a group of Tusken Raiders as a result. Meanwhile, Fett landed ALC-8 in Mos Eisley, in much worse condition than when he had taken it from its owner, Ephant Mon. Fett hid in the wreckage of the Khetanna, and spotted Jar Jar sucking up debris left from the Battle of Carkoon. Fett fired, and Jar Jar tried to flee. As Fett flew out of the wreck with his jetpack, he tried to attack Jar Jar, who was at the same time being attacked by Tusken Raiders. One of the raiders' Gaderffii sticks hit Fett, and set him flying, yet again...into the Sarlacc. Binks let out a exclamation of disgust as the bounty hunter fell into the mouth of the Sarlacc. Later that night, the Sarlacc spit Fett out, sending him flying a distance, and he landed somewhere in the Dune Sea. Later, Fett was found unconscious by a Jawa sandcrawler that mistook him for a droid the moment they spotted his armor. The Jawas loaded him up, never bothering to scan him. When Fett awoke, he was in the sandcrawler's cargo hold. After killing several of the Jawas, Fett used his jetpack to escape the sandcrawler, and headed to the same shed where Slave I ''was stored, and left the planet in ''Slave I. Meanwhile, the sandcrawler, due to the damage it sustained while Fett battled his way out of it, veered off course and crashed into the maw of the Sarlacc. Finding Binks on Umbara Fett later learned that Jar Jar Binks was on Umbara. He traveled there, and proceeded to land in the Umbaran forest. After he prowled the briar fen, he found Binks. Fett dispatched a Millicreep droid to subdue the Gungan. The resulting attack did not subdue Binks, but shortened out his vacuum cleaner. Fett appeared, and stated he was going to kill Binks. However Jar Jar refused, and Fett yelled at Jar Jar that he was going to get revenge on Mace Windu for killing his father many years earlier, by murdering Windu's associates, beginning with Binks. Again, Jar Jar said Mace was very cool, no matter he killed Jango Fett. Enraged, Fett charged Binks. That resulted in the bounty hunter tripping over the appendage of a vixus, and he got ensnared by one of it's tentacles. Fett fired his flamethrower, but with no avail; the vixus was dragging him closer into it's maw. However, Fett got out his knife and sliced apart the tentacle that was holding him, causing him to fall to the ground. Unfortunately for Fett, the beast grabbed his leg, and threw him into its mouth. |left|192x192px]] The vixus, however, like the sarlacc, could never hold Fett. Fett torched the vixus's mouth, and used his jetpack to fly out of the vixus's maw. Fett then went on his way to find Jar Jar. In the forest, he was attacked by two native Banshees, and Fett immediately attacked them. He first fired a rope out of his wrist gauntlets, tying up one of the creatures and slamming it against a tree. He then launched into the air and jumped on the other banshee, punching it in the back and sending it flying to the ground. Fett finished it off with one shot from his blaster carbine. Boba then realized Jar Jar had left Umbara, and immediately went the closest airbase. After fighting off the Umbaran Soldiers guarding the landing platform, he stole one of the Zenuas 33 Umbaran starfighters and used it to leave the planet. He discovered that this particular Umbaran starfighter had been equipped with a hyperdrive, and he set course for Jakku, as for he knew there was a parts shop there, Binks would certainly have went there to fix his vacuum cleaner. Jakku After landing, Fett located Jar Jar, who fixed his vacuum cleaner, and started blasting. However, Jar Jar escaped once more, stowing away on a Gozanti-class cruiser that was heading towards Nar Shaddaa. Fett at the same time learned Slave I ''was on nearby Takodana, and retrieved it before continuing his pursuit of Jar Jar. He was successful, and immediately set course for Nar Shaddaa. The final pursuit Boba Fett landed on Nar Shaddaa, and resumed following Jar Jar across the planet's cityscape. After coming across a group of droids, Fett asked their leader if they had seen a Gungan with a vacuum cleaner. The droid said he had seen Jar Jar, and pointed which direction the Gungan headed. Afterwards, the protocol droid ordered a WED-15 Septoid Treadwell armed with a buzzsaw to cut of Boba's wrist gauntlets so the Bounty hunter wouldn't harm any of the droids. However, Fett acted first, kicking the treadwell, damaging it with his boot spikes, and then used his flamethrower to burn the other droids. The protocol droid, heavily damaged by the flamethrower, was too shocked to react while on the ground, and was destroyed by a single shot to the head from Boba's blaster carbine. .]] Fett found Jar Jar on the roof of a building, and proceeded to attack him. Binks got scared, and in a frightened manner, activated his vacuum cleaner and shot pieces of salvaged he sucked up at Fett as an ironic way of self defense. Fett activated a grenade, but one of the pieces shot by Jar Jar hit him, sending him tripping over the roof's edge. Boba, still holding the grenade, realized that it was about to explode and let go of it, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, injuring Fett. That sent him in casts to a nearby hospital. Binks fled off-world, and was soon celebrating on Endor. In the hospital, Fett was lying on a hospital bed watching the celebration, while several of the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunters were shouting and booing at Jar Jar on the TV. Fett groaned in frustration, and fought with Cad Bane, who was also in casts and on the bed next to Fett's, over the remote. As they fought over it, the remote fell to the ground, meaning that they still had to watch the celebration. Fett later departed Nar Shaddaa, as he had no choice but to give up the bounty on Binks. Capturing Qi'ra Boba Fett was later hired to capture Qi'ra, a leader of the notorious Crimson Dawn, by Zorba Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Desilijic Tiure's father. Fett learned that Qi'ra was on Naboo with Indiana Jones, and traveled there aboard ''Slave I ''to capture her. After Fett arrived, Qi'ra questioned him what a "Mandalorian merc" was doing there. Boba, not amused, immediately drew out his blaster carbine. Jones tried to escape on a nearby speeder bike, but Fett crept up and punched him in the face. Fett fired at Qi'ra, but she used her sword to knock Fett's weapon away. Fett drew out his wrist blades, and fought Qi'ra, easily deflecting her strikes. As Indiana Jones tried to blast Fett with a blaster pistol, Fett used his boot to kick the archaeologist in the face, knocking him out. Fett continued to battle Qi'ra, and now launched himself into the air with his jetpack, making use of his wrist blasters. After Indiana regained consciousness, he, surprisingly, was able to leap onto Fett's back. Boba Fett, angered, tried to shake Jones off, and ultimately succeeded, sending the daredevil archaeologist falling into a nearby lake. Fett continued to battle Qi'ra, until he shot a rocket out of his jetpack, disarming Qi'ra. Qi'ra had no choice but so surrender to Fett. Boba locked energy binders on her hands and loaded her onto ''Slave I. After that, Fett took off to meet Zorba on Denon. Unknown to Fett, however, Jones had managed to survive the skirmish. Fett met with Zorba, and received his reward of 5,000 credits. Boba decided to stay to admire his accomplishment, watching as Qi'ra was locked up in the prison sector of Zorba's palace. Indiana Jones arrived to rescue his partner. After a difficult skirmish, Jones succeeded in liberating Qi'ra. During that skirmish, Fett fought against Jones, but lost when he was knocked unconscious against a wall wehn Jones assaulted him with a whip. Fett departed, disgraced of what had happened. Zorba had managed to escape his palace during the skirmish, and fled Denon as well, disappearing from public view. Recovering Darth Sidious's long-lost lightsaber that fell out a window Vizsla Keep 09 Boba later became interested in recovering Darth Sidious's lightsaber (the one that had fell out a window during Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious's duel with Mace Windu, while the second one had been stowed away in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant) from Vizsla Keep 09, where it was in the possession of wealthy merchant Nute Monchar. He boarded Slave I ''and departed from Ord Mantell, setting coordinates for Vizsla Keep 09. He was unaware that mercenary droid ZZ-4Z was also heading for the Keep, with intent to collect the late Galactic Emperor's weapon. Inside the station, Fett killed Monchar after he refused to give the bounty hunter the lightsaber's location. After fighting his way though the battle droid guards, Fett got the lightsaber with the help of ZZ-4Z. However, during the escape, ZZ-4Z was destroyed before he could board his ship. However, after a brief skirmish with the droid guards, Fett escaped. Selling the lightsaber Fett prepared to travel to Korriban, where he intended to sell the lightsaber to the Acolytes of the Beyond to make a profit. As he traveled there in ''Slave I, he was attacked by assassin droid HELIOS-3D, who was piloting the ''AA-4D'', and the droid tried to take Sidious's lightsaber for himself. The two engaged in a fierce dogfight, and Boba used Slave I's laser cannons to inflict heavy damage on the AA-4D. With his ship heavily damaged, HELIOS-3D was forced to withdraw. Afterwards, Fett arrived on Korriban and delivered the lightsaber to the Acolytes of the Beyond. The bounty hunter then received his reward of 4,000 credits. Shortly after, Fett departed for Tatooine. Recovering the Crystal Skull On Tatooine, Fett began plotting his next job. After getting a job from Hondo Ohnaka, who had been an associate of Fett's father, Jango, Fett had to work with his enemy, Indiana Jones, to recover the crystal skull, an ancient artifact. Starting on Utapau, they started the search for the skull, which was believed to be inside the old Separatist Core Ship, the ''Unlimited Projection'', but the two were captured by Amani nomads. The Amani took both Fett and Jones to the Projection, after taking away their weapons. After they arrived in the core ship. the Amani leader greeted them, and said he knew Jones well. After Indiana toyed with him, the Amani brought them into the Unlimited Projection's interiors. As they went through the cargo hold, Fett and Jones, both at gunpoint, talked about when the signal was to be given for them to attack their captors. After they arrived at the Crystal Skull's location, they turned the tables on the Amani. Fett punched one of them in the face, sending him tumbling to the floor. The Amani raised their weapons, ready to attack. They ordered Fett and Jones to drop their weapons, but only Indiana complied. As his pistol fell to the ground, it mysteriously fired once it hit the ground, killing one of the Amani. Fett and Jones continued their attack. During the skirmish, Jones managed to get the Skull, putting it in a bag. They split up, creating a diversion. The Amani, joined by several Sugi enforcers, tried to stop the duo. Some of them boarded speeder bikes to pursue Fett and Jones. However the hard part was that they went different directions. Fett dealt with the pursuers with ease, easily shooting his flamethrower into them and using a rocket shot from his jetpack to blow up some of the vehicles. The Amani Chief then attacked him, and they fought in combat. They exchanged blows, while Fett managed to disarm the Chief and deal a massive punch to his face. Meanwhile, Jones escaped in a UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft. Fett realized what had happened, and finished his fight with the bruised and battered chief by chaining him to a 74-Z Speeder Bike. Fett sent the bike zooming towards the edge of the hangar they were in. The speeder bike plummeted from the edge, taking the chief with it. The resulting explosion killed the Amani Chief. After that, A group of Sugis arrived to capture Fett. However, the infamous bounty hunter lobbed a grenade into where the Sugi were standing. The grenade then exploded, killing the Sugis. Boba used his jetpack to blast his way out of the ''Unlimited Projection ''to the top of the sinkhole he was in. After he landed on the ground, he realized there were several Amanin ready to capture him. The Amanin got into rolling position, and Fett tackled several of them before killing them. Fett used a weapon accelerator to disintegrate the rest of them, leaving no bodies. Boba Fett then found ''Slave I ''and escaped Utapau, hoping to find Jones and the Crystal Skull. .]] Fett followed Jones to Stobar. He went to the Stobar Spaceport and found Jones at the entrance. He got mad at the Archaeologist for leaving him behind, and making it off with the Crystal Skull without him. They went into the Plop Dribble's restaurant which was just in the spaceport. They got some food and drinks while arguing over Jones leaving Fett behind. After they finished, they discovered the Skull had been stolen, as they saw a series of small footprints around where they had left the skull. They got to the landing area just in time to see a group of Jawas escaping in Jones' U-Wing. Just before it took off, Fett fired a tracer onto its hull. This enabled Fett and Jones to track the ship, even through hyperspace. The two boarded ''Slave I ''and tracked the U-Wing through space, all the way to Lotho Minor. After they landed, they discovered the U-wing, but the Jawas had abandoned it. Fett and Jones began searching for the pesky scavengers across the hostile environment. They encountered Fire-breathers, and saw them destroying all the trash in their path, including those dumped by passing ships. There were also Junker scavengers on the planet's surface. Quarzite Appearances * Beyond the Dune Sea * Bombad Bounty * Back in Action! * The Enormous Profit * Remastered * The Quest for the Crystal Skull * Counterattack * A Job Worth Payment * Coruscant Nights I * Coruscant Nights II * Coruscant Nights III * Dark Force Rising * Raiders of the Lost Darth * Crisis on Malastare * Shards of the Past * Season 3 Category:Bounty hunters Category:WIP Category:Clan Fett